The present invention relates generally to the field of wireless device access and, in particular, to a system and method for enabling users to access a scheduling application to perform calendar and scheduling functions from mobile devices and enabling users to access server-based information using mobile devices over wireless data networks.
Generally, mobile devices provide various communication capabilities to users. Currently, users may access the Internet through personal mobile devices. For example, users may read local and world news headlines and/or short summaries on a mobile device, such as a Personal Digital Assistant (xe2x80x9cPDAxe2x80x9d), mobile, phone, pager, etc. Users may also receive alerts and predetermined triggers, such as stock movement and other events. However, the amount and type of information received may be limited due to hardware and physical limitations of a mobile device. For example, information received on a mobile device may not be easily viewable due to the limited screen space of a mobile device.
While mobile devices may access information through the Internet, access to a corporate or other network may be limited. Also, information transferred from a server on a network to a mobile device may require conversion to a form viewable on a mobile device. This process may require restructuring and re-writing applications and other modifications. Oftentimes, users may need to access critical data and other information stored on the user""s personal computer located on a corporate (or other) network. However, such information may not be easily accessed through a mobile device due to conversion and display limitations. Thus, information retrieval may be limited to mobile users.
Mobile devices and wireless networks rely on a broad spectrum of technology. In comparison to personal or desktop computers, each class of mobile device may currently represent a unique hardware and software platform. For example, mobile phones and PDAs may have varying capabilities and limitations as computing devices and client devices accessing corporate and other networks. The wireless networks that support mobile devices may be similarly diverse.
In addition, users may find viewing, storing, sending, and maneuvering through information displayed on a mobile device to be difficult and limiting. This may be due to the lack of customization available on mobile devices.
These and other drawbacks exist with current systems.
Additional advantages of the invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will be obvious from the description, or may be learned by practice of the invention. The advantages of the invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.
The present invention provides interactive access to various databases and directories from web-enabled mobile devices, such as mobile phones, pagers, and PDAs. The present invention enables users (e.g., users of Lotus Notes(trademark)) to remotely interact with messaging infrastructure using a variety of mobile devices over wireless data networks. The present invention offers broad sets of features that extend the reach of services to small, wireless devices, such as mobile phones, pagers, PDAs with wireless modems. Users may send and receive messages, alerts, pages, notifications and other forms of information to mobile devices from the user""s desktop. Wireless access features of the present invention enable users to remotely access servers over wireless data networks and interact with databases and public directories using mobile devices equipped with micro-browsers.
The present invention provides a system and method for providing wireless device access where users may have direct access to calendar applications, electronic mail (e-mail), public directories and other information from the user""s mobile device, such as a data-capable mobile phone, interactive pager or other wireless device, via a wireless service provider.
For example, an end user may perform various scheduling operations. For example, the user may view daily schedules and send selected one or more schedules to one or more fax machines or other recipients. Users may also create new calendar entries, including appointments, events, reminders and other entries.
An end user may also view a personal e-mail inbox or search for messages by date, sender, subject or other criteria. The user may read e-mail messages, forward messages to other recipients or fax hard copies of the messages to one or more fax machines. The user may also compose a new e-mail memo, delete unwanted messages from the e-mail database and save drafts of memos and other information.
A public directory may also be accessible to a user through a wireless device, such as a mobile phone, PDA, pager or other device. Other directories maintained through the server may also be accessed. For example, a personal or private directory created by the user and maintained on the server may be accessed. A user may search the public (or other) directory by last or first name (or other criteria) and view the individual person records on the mobile device. Once the appropriate person is located and displayed, the user may automatically create an e-mail message or initiate an outgoing call.
Multiple types of forms may be used by the present invention for various applications. Different types of forms may include facsimile, memorandum, invitation, user profile and other applications. Forms for each application may include predetermined form fields that are specific to each application. Forms may be created, modified and forwarded (or sent) to one or more selected recipients. Other operations may also be performed.
Application navigation may occur through views and folders where the user may open a selected document from a list of views and folders.
The accompanying drawings, which are incorporated in and constitute a part of this specification, illustrate various embodiments of the invention and, together with the description, serve to explain the principles of the invention.